bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Dariel Senju/Sajei Suzaku
Sajei Suzaku '(''Sajei Suzaku) es un shinigami que pertenecia a la 3 división en la cual era teniente de la misma, su capitan era Ryusaki Yadomaru, perteneciente a un clan desconocido por las personas y que solo la reina y Taichi Inuzuri saben que existen. Tambien Fue Capitan de la 3 Division Durante un tiempo. Justo ahora ocupa el cargo de Teniente y lider de la Tercera División Apariencia Sajei es un joven de apariencia de unos 19 años, con el cabello rojo largo con una coleta negra a la altura de la nuca y con flequillos hacia los lados de la frente, el cual le cae justo en frente del ojo derecho, ojos color negro y con la vestimenta tradicional de un shinigami. Personalidad La Personalidad de Sajei es muy parecida a la de Ichimaru Gin, siempre actua de manara algo infantil y con sarcasmo, aunque es muy serio a la hora de la hora solo comparte algo en comun con su capitan que al estar cerca de las chicas bonitas se pone nervioso, algo que impresiona a las personas es que aunque es muy poderoso no es nada, es muy compasivo con sus amigos. Sajei protege a las personas mas debiles siempre, Sajei posee una de los fuerzas espirituales mas poderosas del gotei 13. Sajei tiene buenas relaciones con varios miembros del gotei trece, su maestro fue Taichi Inuzuri el mismo miembro de la guardia real y ex-capitan del septimo escuadron del gotei trece, como con minato hinamura con quien estaba en la academia shinigami, Jean Pierre Kidomaru quien le ayudo mucho cuando llego a la academia. Historia Segun Taichi Inuzuri Sajei es miembro de un antigua familia del seireitei esta familia era muy poderosa y sus miembros nacián con un talento nato para ser shinigamis, pero fueron exterminados por alguna razon no revelada, pero Sajei fue el unico sobreviviente, para ser criado por personas normales, fue criado por dos ancianos, Sajei como no tenia amigos de pequño le gustaba leer libros y ese era su pasatiempo favorito hasta que un dia cuando tenia 13 años conoce a un hombre y una mujer muy misteriosos, los que lo invitaron a hablar con ellos sobre su pasado sus padres y su familia, Sajei se niega pero ellos le dicen que son nada mas y nada menos que el capitan del septimo escuadron Taichi Inuzuri y la capitana de la onceava division Konan Asakura que seria la reina años despues. Al aceptar Sajei es llevado a un gran bosque en donde le hablan de su pasado y su familia: Konan: Bien Sajei te contare esos ancianos no son tu verdadera familia son unas personas asignadas para cuidarte despues de lo sucedido con tu familia. Sajei: De que me estas hablando, ¿como que pa y ma no son mi verdadera familia?, como que "con lo sucedido con mi familia, exigo que se me explique todo. Taichi: Calmate muchacho se te explicara todo justo ahora. Konan: Gracias Taichi, bien te lo explicare eres mienbro de una familia la Suzaku, esta familia era muiy poderosa conocida por su gran conocimiento y peligrosas habilidades, pero por una razon el actual rey decidio exteminarlos hace aproximadamente 13 años, espero que no guardes rencor contra el Gotei y el rey por lo que le hicieron a tu familia. Sajei:'' Eso no me importa ahora solo quiero saber que tan poderosa era mi familia y por que yo soy el unico sobreviviente.'' Taichi: Bien fuiste el elegido por ser el hijo del lider de esa familia, y tu familia segun oi era muy poderosa excelente en todas las diciplinas de un shinigami y con un talento nato para ellas, tambien tenian un poderoso riatsu y eran conocidos por sobretodo por el gran poder mental que tenian el suficiente como para adivinar los fuertes y debilidades de una tecnica y buscar un rapido contrataque y hacer las mas complicadas estrategias en combate. Sajei: ''Bien ustedes vinieron aqui por otra causa digan la de una vez.'' Taichi: (enojado) como te atreves a hablarnos asi muchacho, tendre que enseñarte a respeter a las personas mas fuertes que tu. Konan: Calmate Taichi. Taichi: Esta bien, pero este muchacho es muy insolente. Konan: Bien tendras que liviar con el de ahora en adelante ya que entrara a la academia y tu seras su mentor personal despues de clase, ya que es un miembro de una gran familia. Sajei: '(''riendose) Bien entrare a la academia, mañana mismo. '''Konan: Bien preparate muchacho a partir de manaña entras a la academia. Taichi: Bien si no hay de otra, pero no creas que sera facil tu entrenamiento conmigo. Sajei:'' !Huhuhuhu¡ nos vemos mañana.'' Despues Sajei se retira y se despide de sus abuelos adoptivos les cuenta lo que paso y que entrara a la academia shinigami, sus abuelos lo felicitan y se ponen triztes por su partida, luego pasa el dia y en la mañana Taichi Inuzuri y Konan Asakura lo llevan a la academia y lo inscriben. Al llegar a su primer dia de clases Sajei debe prepararse para lo que le espera. Cap. 1: Entra la academia shinigami Sajei en su primer dia en la academia llego al salon en donde estaria, al entrar el maestro de la academia lo presenta al resto de la clase, al verlo uno de los estudiantes se para y empiesa a hablar que es el mejor de la clase, el maestro lo manda a sentar y le pide dissculpas a Sajei sobre la actitud de este estudiante el cual es el peor estudiante y quire ser un capitan algun dia, es despreciado por los demas por ser huerfano y le cuenta que hace muchas bromas para llamar la atencion de los demas, el maestro le pide que se siente, Sajei va hacia un asiento vacio al lado de dos chicas que al verlo acercarse a ellas se ruborizan y empisan a peliar sobre quien la vio primero. despues termina la primera clase y llega la hora del receso Sajei ve a las chicas que se sientan a su lado estan sentas en un arbol decide dirigirse hacia ellas, al llegar cerca del arbol empiesa a saludar a las chicas. Sajei:'' 'buenos dias. 'chicas: '(suspirando)'' buenos dias.'' 'Sajei: '¿como estan? '''chica 1: bien, y tu. Sajei:'' bien he venido a preguntarles su nombre.'' Chica 2: ''bien nuestros nombres son Hana y Komachi.'' Sajei: bien que lindos nombre, pero he venido a otra cosa aparte de eso, queria saber sobre las tecnicas shinigamis como sabran soy nuevo en esto y no se nada. Hana: bien no te preocupes nosotras sabemos todo acerca de las tecnicas que usan los shinigamis, son tres Kido o artes deminiacas, Hoho o movimiento rapido y Hakuda o golpes limpios. Sajei: ''bien podrian explicarme todo sobre esta tecnicas.'' Komachi: claro, el Kido mediante es una diciplina en la cual los shinigamis podemos enfocar nuestra energia espiritual en forma de hechizos consiguiendo efectos muy variados como ataque, defensa o curacion. Hana: El Hoho es una habilidad muy importante para todos los shinigamis con esta habilidad tu agilidad y tu velocidad es increible, puedes moverte a grandes velocidades y distancias con esta tecnica Komachi: ''El Hakuda, estan hace su principal su propio cuerpo como arma y es la combinacion de varias artes marciales, esta tecnica es muy importante y los mienbros del decimo escuadron y los de las fuerzas especiales son los usuarios mas destacados en esta tecnica.'' Sajei: genial y cual es mas importante de las tres. Hana: ninguna es mas importante que la otra, son todas importantes para el desarrollo de un shinigami. Sajei: Que bien, pero los shinigamis llevan katanas, cual es su uso especifico. Komachi: ''estas hablando de las Zanpakuto, es la manifestacion de el arma del propietario, y tiene un nombre unico el cual es necesario para activar el shikai y el bankai.'' Sajei: que es un shikai y un bankai. Hana: el shikai es la forma inicial de uuna zanpakuto, es necesario aprender el nombre de su zanpakuto y un comando para liberarla. Komachi: el bankai es la liberacion completa de una zanpakuto y es necesario poder materializar el espiritu de su zanpakuto, solo los capitanes y algunos tenientes pueden lllegar a el bankai. En ese mismo instante llega el capitan del septimo escuadron Taichi Inuzuri, para decirle algo a Sajei. Taichi: ''Sajei levantate, debes venir conmigo.'' Sajei:' que, para donde nos vamos. ''Taichi: te enseñare a liberar tu Zanpakuto.'' ''Komachi: Que estas diciendo ningun shinigami de academia puede liberar su zanpakuto, eso es imposible.'' ''Taichi: Con un riguroso entrenamiento, el podra liberar su zanpakuto.'' ''Sajei: bien entonces vamosnos, chicas gracias por su informacion jamas lo olvidare.'' ''Taichi: Bien chico preparate te enseñare a liberar tu zanpakuto.'' Cap. 2: El entrenamiento Después de que Taichi se llevara a Sajei, lo lleva a un gran bosque en el cual le dice que empezara su entrenamiento ya que necesita ver si es capaz de liberar su zanpakuto sin tener ningún entrenamiento, y despues de esto pasara a la academia shinigami durante por lo menos un periodo de tres años en la academia shinigami , para que desarrollara sus habilidades como shinigami. Taichi: ''Primero debes aprender a controlar tu riatsu, este ejercicio consiste en estar sentado durante 3 horas para poder mantener el equilibrio entre tu energia espiritual y tu mente.'' Sajei: esta sentado durante tres horas es algo muy complicado, pero tratare de hacer lo mejor. Despues de pasadas las tres horas Taichi le dice a Sajei que liberara su riatsu, el cual al hacerlo libera una cantidad de riatsu increible. Taichi: Bien lo siguiente es una prueba muy riesgosa, mediante un hechizo te hare entrar a tu interior para que te encuentres con tu zanpakuto y puedas controlarlo. Sajei: Y como se supone que lograre controlar a mi zanpakuto, Taichi: ''solo debes enfrentarte a ella y por lo menos aprender su nombre.'' despues de esto Taichi, hace el hechizo y logra que Sajei vaya asu interior, ahi adentro Sajei se encuentra con su Zanpakuto, un dia despues Sajei despierta diciendo que puede liberar su zanpakuto y que logro hablar con el espiritu de su zanpakuto. '''Sajei: Bien ya terminamos.'' Taichi: eso crees Sajei, ahora debes poder peliar conmigo. Sajei: bien pues empecemos Taichi: solo una cosa peliaras con todo tu poder, Sajei: bien pero solo se una tecnica, y no tengo experiencia peliando ni en tecnicas shinigami ni con las zanpakuto, tu tienes todas las de ganar, pero me esforzare al limite. Taichi:'' preparate Kaze'' Cap. 3: La batalla contra el maestro, la promesa del pupilo Taichi: Bien muchacho, veremos que sabes, mi zanpakuto Kaze es de estilo viento asi que cuidate de las rafagas. Sajei: (Riendose) Que coincidencia, mi zanpakuto tambien es de estilo viento, veremos cual es el mas poderoso de los dos, aunque tu debes tener varias tecnicas, yo con la unica que tengo te vencere. Taichi.'' pareces estar muy seguro, pero veremos ni esas no son solo palabras, alla voy furai, Kaze.'' Sajei: Aunque esa es tu zanpakuto en forma shikai, que bonita. Taichi: ''Enojado) Callate, veremos si la crees bonita ahora, Sen no Kaze ni Natte no Satsujin-cha.'' Sajei: ''demonios por un poco y me da con esa tecnica, si hubiera sido asi, podria haber muerto.'' Taichi: ''Sorprendido) Demonios, como logro esquivar ese ataque sin ni siquiera saber alguna tecnica Hoho, o es que este chico tiene una velocidad nata.'' Sajei:'' estuvo bien ese ataque pero, ahora es mi turno, Yuigonaratame, Shiroi Kiba.'' Taichi: ''Demonios esa luz tan poderosa ¿la produce su zanpakuto?, que demonios es este chico.'' Sajei: ''sorprendido, pero aun no has visto nada, FainaruFurasshu.'' Entonces se produce una gran luz y despues una gran explosion en la cual es sumida una inmensa área del campo de batalla al disiparse la luz y el polvo se puede ver a Sajei en frente de un gran ollo en donde se encuentra Taichi, pero de repente Taichi se para y utiliza un shunpo, con lo cual cosigue herir a Sajei. Sajei:'' pero como lograste esquivar mi ataque.'' Taichi:'' En realidad no lo esquive utilice mi Supido y me movi a una velocidad mayor dela que viste ahora, yo he ganado ya que estas herido de gravedad y no quiero matarte..... aun.'' Sajei:(Tomando su zanpakuto y clavandosela en la mano) Juro y prometo, ser el mas fuerte y nunca retroceder ante nadie, esta es una promesa de sangre y dolor, me hare lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr igualarlo algun dia. Taichi: bi''en para eso falta bastante, asi que concentrate en pasar la academia, el dia que la pases ese dia podremos volver a luchar.'' Sajei: bien es un trato, pero recuerda ese dia no ganaras tan facil. Taichi: (subiendolo a su espalda) Bien pero por ahora volvamos o koana me matara. Cap. 4: La revancha, !el genio superdotado ruge¡ Despues de su pelea contra Taichi, Sajei se esfuerza al maximo en la academia logrando ser el mekor de su clase, conoce a varios personas que seria sus amigos Minato Hinamori, Kenji Satonaka y Kojiro Mibu, estos cuatro se esforzaron por pasar la academia y con sus esfuersos lograron pasarla en solo 4 años, como preuba final para estos novatos el capitan Shynryu Kuraiten les puso una mision debian viajar al mundo de los humanos con un extraño artefacto el cual atraeria una cantidad de hollows increible . Los cuatro jovenes toman reubo al mundo humano para su examen final cada uno seguro de que apruebara ya que son muy fuertes: Sajei: Bien ya llegamos, debemos dirijirnos a un lugar aislado para que los humanos no sufran consecuancias de este acto. Minato: ''Bien vayamos a ese bosque, deberia no haber ni un humano por ahi.'' Kenji: Bien pues dejemos de hablar y vayamos. Despues de que entran al bosque empiezan a llegar cientos de hollos de todas partes, podiendo vencerlos con suma facilidad, pero en un momento determinado aparecen cinco menos, Kojiro: Demonios han aparecido cinco menos, eso significa que tendremos que liberar nuestras zanpakutos si queremos derrotarlos. Kenji: pero eso es muy peligro solo conseguiremos atraer mas menos o peor tal vez adjuchas y se nos complicaran las cosas, asi que deberiamos enfrentarlos con el Hakudo y el Kido. Sajei: ''Buena idea Kenji, Minato y yo nos enfrentaremos a ellos con el Kido y usteds con el Hakuda.'' Kojiro: Vamos Kenji, hay que patiar hollows. Sajei:'' Hado 31 Shakkaso.'' Minato: ''bien sajei, pero cuidado atras, Bakudo 39 Enkosen'' Kojiro: Parece que Sajei y Minato han aprendido mucho sobre kido, pero enseñemosle que es el Hakuda Kenji: claro que si, toma esto maldito hollow, Sokutso Kojiro:'' Bien hecho venciste a un meos con ese golpe solo faltan tres.'' Despues de esto aparecen varios adjuchas los cuales los llevan hacia un hueco, al despertar se encuentran en el hueco mundo rodeados por varios adjuchas, de repente aparecen tres numeros...... Cap. 5 Los cuatro novatos en Hueco mundo Sajei: Bien por que nos han traido hasta el ueco mundo. Minato: Asustado) que estamos en huco mundo, no puede ser estamos perdidos. Kojiro: Callate Minato, solo debemos acabar con estos hollows rapido y largarnos. Dahl: '''Yo creo que eso no sera muy facil chiquillos, pues ademas de que estan en desventaja numerica, solo son novatos ni siquiera han aprobado la academia, se nos hara facil acabarlos. '''Kenji: solo una cosa como es que ustedes numeros estan aqui, deseguro quieren algo en especial. Eilieen: si acertaste, muchacho sentimos un gran poder espiritual y quisimos tenerlo, quien de ustedes es para no matarlo tan pronto. Sajei: Idiotas esta muy seguros y sin ver nuestro poder, los acabaremos de una vez por todas, Kojiro encargate de esa numero que parece mujer, Kenji encargate de ese numero gordinflon y yo me encargare de ese numero que nos recibio. Minato: oye idiota te olvidaste de mi, o acaso no soy nadie. Sajei: has silencio estupido, y encargate de los adjuchas y los menos. Minato: demonios por que yo, son demasiados para mi, como demonios me encargare de todos tratas de matareme o que. Kojiro: Demonios Minato, callate si Sajei te dio esa mision es porque sabe que tu eres muy fuerte, porque el y nosotros confiamos en ti. Minato: Muy bien, hare lo que pueda. Dahl: bien comencemos. despues de esto empiesa la pelea y cada uno toma su pelea, Sajei se retira con el numeor que le corresponde para pelear con el, liberando su zanpakuto. Dahl: demonios eres muy poderoso ya puedes liberar tu zanpakuto y tienes un riatsu impresionate, esto sera divertido. Sajei: '''solo una cosa, quedan espadas por aqui. '''Dahl: claro que quedan y muy pronto el seireitei sentira el poder de lo s hollows y se arrpentiran de no exterminarnos. Sajei: Bien acabare contigo con mi segunda tecnica, Kosa Furasshu no tamashi. Dahl: demonis me descuide de ti, y eso me costo mi brazo derecho, parece ser que tu eres el mas poderos de todos ustedes, perosabes algo mas vendran al sentir tu riatsu y esto no acabara nunca, cero. Sajei: Bakudo 73 Tosansho. Dahl: eres bueno en el kido, tendre ue matarte ahora mismo o podria ser que me vencieras. Bala. Sajei: No eres rival para mi he utilizado el Utsesemi, pero es hora de acabar contigo he sentido sientos de hollows que viene hacia aca, mi tercera tecnica Furasshu sessaku kuki. Dahl: Demonios que velocidad y poder, me ha cortado en pedazos en tan solo un segundo, este chico tiene el nivel de un teniente o tal vez el de un capitan. Sajei: Jamas subestimes a alguien esa es la primera regla, pelea con todas tus fuerzas aunque el enemifo con que te encuentres sea mas debil que tu por mucho. Kenji: Bien ya terminamos. Kojiro: eso crees tu mira todos esos hollows. en ese mismo instante aparcen los capitanes Taichi Inuzuri, Ryusaki, shinryu y jean pierre kidomaru y vencen a todos los hollows y los llevan hacia el seireitei. al llegar deciden que al enfrentarse a tantos hollows y salir casi ilesos cada uno seran asendidos al puesto de teniente excepto por Minato y Kenji. Habilidades Sin duda la habilidad que Sajei mas conrola es el Kido siendo un especialista en tecnicas de este tipo sabiendo utilizar los hachizos mas poderosos de kido tanto defensivo como de ataque y tambien curativo al entrar en la cuarta division, pero de ademas sus dotes con el Kido, Sajei es muy buen en el Hoho, logrando esquivar varias tecnicas de Dahl, con tecnicas de Hoho, teniendo constancia de que puede utliizar el shunpo a la perfección, solo el Hakuda no hasido mostrado por el aun pero como dijo Konan Asakura, la familia de la que proviene Sajei era excelente en todas las tecnicas de los shinigamis, ademas de que Sajei tiene consatancia de que Taichi Inuzuri tiene su fuerte en el Hakuda, el deseguro entreno en esta tecnica para el dia que se enfrentara a Taichi pudiera acerle frente en Hakuda. Segun el mismo Sajei el sabe utilizar los siguientes hechizos Kido. Bakudos *'Bakudo 1' *'Bakudo 8' *'Bakudo 30' *'Bakudo 39' *'Bakudo 58' *'Bakudo 61' *'Bakudo 77' *'Bakudo 89' Hados *'Hado 4' *'Hado 31' *'Hado 32' *'Hado 33' *'Hado 63' *'Hado 88' *'Hado 90' Zanpakuto La zanpakuto de Sajei recebe el nombre de Shiroi Kiba (Colmillo Blanco) haciando alusion a que cuando se libera toma la forma de un colmillo blanco, la zanpakuto toma forma de una espada con curvas y destella una enorme luz blanca capaz de dejar ciegos a sus contrincantes. La habilidad especial de Shiroi kiba segun Sajei es la de darle una enorme velocidad comparable con la luz siendo la mayoria de sus ataques incapaces de evadir, solo dos veces an a logrado esquivar su ataque, pero fue cuando no podia controlar esta habilidad. Shikai: Shiroi Kiba El Shiroi Kiba (Colmillo blanco) de sajei lo consiguio en su entrenamiento con Taichi, despues de viajar a su interior y hablar con su zanpakuto, le da una velocidad comparable con la luz a Sajei, ademas de aumentar su riatsu en un diez por ciento, el comando de activacion es Pasu ni katto no subete (Corta todo a tu paso) al activar su zanpakuto empiesa a brillar de una forma impresionante, envolviendo a Sajei y condensando su riatsu en forma blanca.La habilidad de especial de shiroi kiba es la de condensar el riatsu de Sajei, en forma en que aumente la velocidad haciendo que se mueva ana velocidad comparable con la luz siendo sus ataques casi imposibles de esquivar, por lo menos en su forma shikai. Shiroi kiba basa sus ataques en la velocidad y no el poder. Solo se conocen tres ataques de esta zanpakuto: Tan hikari furasshu ga (Destello que corta la luz): Esta tecnica le permite iradiar una cantidad enorme de riatsu que se transforma en una luz segadora de color blanca, le permite moverse a una velocidad mayor que la del shunpo. La esencia de este ataque es que la luz se convierte en miles de ajugas blancas en formas de colmillos de leones que atraviesan al enemigo cuando esta cegados por la luz Kage no furasshu o setsudan (Destello que corta las sombras). esta tecnica hace que el usuario sea cubrido por la luz blanca, lo increible es que Sajei se puede mover atraves de las sombras de los demas a una velocidad incomparable. Las miles de ajugas se condensan y se vuelven unas pocas en formas de colmillos gigantescos los cuales explotan al entrar en contacto con algo Furrashu sesakku kuki (Destello que corta el aire) esta es la tercera tecnica de shiori kiba y una tecnica con pocas probaviidades de esquivar segun Sajei, ya que se mueve a una velocidad 700 veces la del sonido, la cual es de 5,148 m/s, es una velocida incomparable y con la cual puede atravesar cualquier cosa. Los colmillos se condensan en uno solo alrededor de la espada. El colmilllo puede alargarse sientos de metros. Bankai Tengoku no shiroi kiba sasa reta '(''Colmillo Blanco que muerde el cielo) es el Bankai de Sajei, tiene la forma de un sable de luz con un diamante verde en el mango, segun sajei concentra todo el reaitsu de Sajei por eso su Zanpakuto ya no irradia luz. Batallas En el pasado *Vs Taichi Inuzuri = Derrota''' *Con Kenji Satonaka, Minato Hinamori y Kojiro Mibu VS Menos Grande = Victoria *VS Dahl = Victoria 'Citas' (Sobre si mismo a Shiroi Kiba) Soy un Fenix, un ser Fabuloso y unico, puedo renacer de mis Cenizas una y otra vez, con cada vez que renasco soy mas fuerte y sabio, pero y tu solo eres un Ganzo. Curiosidades *El nombre de la familia de Sajei significa Fenix carmesi haciendo referencia a el color de su cabello y que eran una familia muy poderosa. Categoría:Entradas